naruto shinigami of the cleaving moon
by the naruto crossover
Summary: naruto container of the juubi shinobi of a time long past de aged by the demon he holds found by the kurosaki family and following the path that was origenaly laid down for Ichigo Kurosaki watch Naruto Kurosaki make his own path true combat M rated


I do not own Naruto, Bleach or anything else i might use

This will be a little different and also similar to some fanfics you have seen in the Naruto and Bleach crossover section Naruto will be Ichigo he will remeber everything about his life as a shinobi of konoha the reason for that is he will only be de aged becaus of holding the juubi within his soul kurama's mind set and body will be the set base only with one more tail and the juubi's eyes he is found by Isshin kurosaki and Masaki kurosaki when he was a small baby

Chapter 01

Name : Naruto Kurosaki age : 15 height : 174 cm weight : 76 kg occupation : High school student

Naruto a simple blond haired teenager well simple as you can get for a ghost seeing teenager who fights and trains more then hangs out with other teenagers his age

Naruto was walking thru the streets when he saw a bunch of skaters knocking over a bottle with flowers making him pissed so he decided to knock some sense in to them

After having knocked some sense into them he walked towards the bottle and put it up again and put the flowers back into the bottle and smiled at the thin air well that is what it looked like to most people but in truth he was smiling at a young girl that had died more specificly her ghost

Naruto gave a gentle and small smile "Here this will do till now ill bring a pair of fresh flowers in water tomorow. "

The ghost girl smilled and nodded "Thank you Naruto san. "

Naruto just waved the thanks away "No need for that even ghost deserve respect even if most people cant see them like i can or my little sister. "

The ghost girl nodded with a small smile and Naruto got up before dusting of his pants and walking towards his house

After entering the house Naruto was imeditatly attacked by his adoptive father only for him to duck under the flying kick and enter the kitchen

Naruto gave a two finger salute at his sisters and father before grabing something to drink out the fridge and sitting down in his chair to eat his dinner

Yuzu gave a gentle smile before giving Naruto some rice and fish along with some red bean soup "Hello Naru nii how was your day. "

Naruto grinned before tasting the food "Delicious as always Yuzu and my day was alright beat up some punk that knocked over some flowers for a killed girl that reminds me do we have anymore flowers and empty bottles to spare. "

Yuzu put her finger on her chin a minute and nodded "I think we have some bottles in the back and some flowers on the table near the tv. "

Naruto nodded "SO how was your day girls. "

Yuzu shrugged with a happy smile on her face "Nothing much making dinner and school. "

Karin just gave a shrug "school and soccer nothing much and talking about ghost you have another one around you. "

Naruto looked over his shoulder and sighed "Listen could you come tomorow im kinda not in the mood right now i have been helping ghosts all day long already please let me eat my dinner and get my well deserved rest i will help you tomorow all day if you like alright. "

The ghost nodded and left making Naruto sigh in relieve and took a bite to eat only to find his food gone and his father grinning like a mad man with his food in his hands

Isshin grinned at his adoptive son "Whats wrong son. "

Naruto sighed he wasnt in the mood for his fathers childish games he was hungry and tired he just wanted to get something to eat and get some sleep

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his father "Dad please give me my food and knock it off im not in the mood right now oke. "

Isshin frowned at Naruto's behaviour "Whats wrong son. "

Naruto shook his head and took his dinner "Nothing dad just tired thats all. "

Isshin nodded noticing the bags underneath his son's eyes he had noticed the increasing amount of ghosts coming and going to his son for help and it was slowly but surely taking over his whole life

Isshin frowned before nodding to himself "Son why dont you take tomorow of from school and rest you look awfully tired this cant be good for your health. "

Naruto gave a small grin and shook his head "No need dad ill manage im a Kurosaki after all. "

Isshin nodded with a small smile and watch his son leave to his room to get some rest before frowning once more

Karin saw it and poked her fathers cheek making him look at her who was just eating her dinner while talking to him "Dont worry dad Naruto will be alright he knows his limits so dont worry. "

Isshin nodded and left to do the dishes

Later that night

Naruto was laying in his bed restless he couldnt sleep so he had done some light training like shadow boxing, push ups, sit ups, crunches and kicking into the air to get tired enough to fall asleep but still he couldnt keep his mind of the growing amount of ghosts that came to him for help

Naruto gave a deep sigh even Kurama didnt knew the reason for it he was shaken out his thought when he heard his window open up and a small petite black haired women in a black shihakusho like the wore in the edo period much like back in elemental nation's most of the daimyo samurai's wore when of duty and some of the iron country samurai's wore

Naruto looked at her and at further notice he saw a katana on her side a plain looking one from a single glance but after feeling a power waving of it that made him think of the energy he had been training in more specificly the chi part of chakra

Naruto heard he speak about not being here and walked towards her before placing his hand on her shoulder making her look at him with surpise

The women looked at him with shook before speaking "You can see me? "

Naruto nodded "I am to geus you arent visible to the normal people which can only mean your a ghost or something more am i right. "

The women nodded hesitantly "Correct im a shinigami but how did you. "

Naruto pointed at her katana "The katana was a major hint it giving of chi like nobody's business and normaly ghosts dont hold sword or wear those type's of clothes along with the fact you didnt have the chain on your chest gave a major hint. "

The women nodded and put our her hand "My name is Rukia Kuchi and you are. "

Naruto shook her hand and smilled "Naruto Kurosaki pleased to meet you Rukia san maybe you can help me with this problem i been having lately regarding the sudden increase in ghosts these past months. "

Rukia raised a eyebrow "How did you know about that. "

Naruto pointed over his shoulder and the business man ghost was there "They come to me to help them resolve there problems the left in this world undone. "

Rukia had a look of understanding and nodded "I see well the problem of this is becaus hollows have began killing more people they have been using collateral damage like faling building construction material or even every day streets as there traps killing people left and right to feast on the. "

Naruto raised a eyebrow "Hollows could you explain what they are exactly. "

Rukia nodded and pulled out of nowhere a note pad with drawings of a bunny bit a hole and one without a hole in the chest and explained what they were (if you wanna know what it is go watch the anime of manga) making Naruto sweat drop a little but listen never the less

Naruto "I see so thats the reason for those chains on there chests and them decreasing in numbers i have a qeustion how do you send these souls to heaven or hell respectfully. "

Rukia nodded and pointed at the other ghost "I will show by demonstrating it on this ghost please come forward mister dont worry i will only send you to a beter place. "

The ghost nodded and saw Rukia grasped her katana hilt before placing the pummel onto his forehead leaving a mark on his head before he disapeared

Naruto hummed a little before nodding "I see now one more qeustion that Katana whats with it its giving the feeling of death more then a average katana should why is that. "

Rukia looked at it smiling fondly "This is a zanpakuto or soul slayer its a shinigami's weapon its a weapon made from one's reiryoku and soul you see ever zanpakuto is a living being mines also alive right now but in her sealed state. "

Naruto hummed and nodded "I see interesting thank you for answering all these qeustion's that have been haunting me. "

Rukia nodded pleasently suprised at the behaviour of this young man

Naruto perked up and looked out the window making Rukia raise a eyebrow "Whats wrong. "

Naruto looked at her confused "You mean to tell me you cant hear that roar outside. "

Rukia raised a eyebrow "Roar what ro- " she was cut off when she heard the roar and felt the reiryoku from the hollow shocking her at how close it felt

Naruto saw his door open and his little sister Yuzu came in the room shaking all over like she was sucked dry of all her energy and he caught her

Yuzu weakly looked at her brother "Naru nii please help something has Karin. "

Naruto was wide eyes as his little sister passed out he placed her on his bed and open his closet and pulled out a scroll before opening in it and placed his fingers on the first seal and a large katana style zanbatou in a brown sheath puffed out of it shocking Rukia who could feel it giving the same feeling as a zanpakuto

Rukia looked shooked and stammer out a qeustion "B b but how th thats a z z zanpakuto. "

Naruto nodded slightly "I now know that i woke up with it a few years back i grew afraid thinking my family would freak out seeing it but i dont think its compleetly like your zanpakuto i lack the power to compleetly wield it like you are i assume for me its just a piece of steal molded in a shape no soul is within it and only the power is there not the controll but enough talk i gotta save my family. "

Naruto rushed down the stairs with a still shocked Rukia behind him as they came down they saw the hollow holding Karin who was screaming in pain as the hollow was squezing Karin tightly with sick joy and pleasure angering Naruto greatly who rushed forward with a shooking amount of speed and choped at the arm cuting only half way into the arm but making it drop Karin who he caught quickly before rushing back inside and put her somewhere save

Naruto saw Rukia fight the hollow but decided to attack it while it was distracted a mistake he wouldnt soon forget the beast apperantly sensed him and turned around before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground hard making Naruto give a silent scream with blood flying out his mouth and his body arched outward pain evident in his eyes

Rukia saw the hollow go for the finish move before she jumped between the hollow and Naruto getting injured badly by the hollow making Naruto looked at her shooked he quickly stabbed the hollow in the eye making it roar out in pain and distracted by the pain enough to let Naruto get Rukia at a save place

Naruto looked at Rukia with shock still in his eyes "Why did you do something so stupid i would have survived that now look at you your the only one who can truly defeat that beast i know even with my knowloge of fighting im no match for that beast my blade could only get thru the skin thanks to brute force yours cut much deeper and you did it with ease. "

Rukia nodded "I know but my body moved on his own Naruto Kurosaki i have a offer for you do you wish to protect you family even if your life will never be the same ever again after this. "

Naruto nodded without even a second of thinking "Yes i will no matter the price i will protect my prescious people. "

Rukia nodded and held her zanpakuto's point against Naruto's chest before his heart "Then stab my zanpakuto's blade thru your heart and let my energy awaken your latent shinigami ability your zanpakuto will be compleet and your powers awakend but be warned there will be a chance it could kill you. "

Naruto grasped the blade and within not even a second plunched the blade within his chest making everything be blinded by a flash of white shocking the hollow out of its pain before its legs and arms were cut off and a shihakusho clad Naruto with his zanpakuto above him glinstering in the air while his eyes were cold blue "When you meet Kami tell her Naruto Kurosaki sent you ja ne hollow teme. " there was a flash of silver and the head of the hollow flew off before disapearing along with the body into nothingness

Rukia was shooked he was only supose to get a small amount of reiryoku not all of it this wasnt supose to happen but she couldnt help but admire the form of Naruto he looked like a warrior deadly, calm and dangerous almost like the shinigami's used to look in the sotaicho's time only more deadly

Rukia got up although barely she got up only to fall forward but got caught by Naruto who smiled at her "Wow there no need to hurry thing and getting injured lets get those wounds treated first then we will do the rest alright. "

Rukia nodded and saw Naruto apply some ontiment onto her wounds and bandaged them

Rukia gave a small smile "Thank you for your help Naruto san but i have to erase there memory's or rather alter them and meet up with my contact. "

Naruto nodded and helped her do most of the stuff before she explained how he could get back ot his human form after having done that he brought his sister back to bed before getting to bed himself after making sure the wall was fixed with the help of kage bunshin's and repair seals nobody even knew the slightest thing Rukia had just made it seem all like a dream to them after hearing Naruto's seals could repair the damage making her skeptical at first but after seeing them repair the wall she complied and made it a dream for them

Naruto gave a soft smile at the celling seemed life was gonna be just as interesting as his ninja life was kami he loved his life

Name : Naruto Kurosaki age : 15 height : 174 cm weight : 76 kg occupation : High school student and **Substitute Shinigami**

End

Hope you liked it all i was thinking with this idea in my head for a long time just so you know Naruto will not be like Ichigo compleetly he will have the same family ability's and zanpakuto but he will achieve most things sooner then Ichigo did basicly vizard powers will be available sooner then they were for Ichigo he will begin training with that sooner then Ichigo Zangetsu's three shikai form's will also come a lot sooner open for Naruto then they did for Ichigo but dont worry Naruto wont be all mighty god like he will need to first learn to controll it then learn its powers and then master it and no he cant go Kage bunshin training method to learn all Zangetsu's or his vizard powers those are available to him only in shinigami form his Kido training can be done in human form and zanjutsu also seeing as he can summon zangetsu outside his shinigami form and channal his reiryoku outside his shinigami form but he will need to train techniques like Getsuga tensho in his shinigami form he needs to me limited or else he will be like a god and he isnt that... yet

anyway Thanks for reading and my other story or on indefinent hiatus till i can find the right idea's to write in it again ja ne


End file.
